Quinn in Rosewood
by xxdare2dreamxx1
Summary: What would happen if Quinn Fabray crossed paths with the Liars?
1. The Arrival

**Hello everyone!** **I know i know, what in the world am I doing starting a new story when i still have much to write for my other ones? Sorry! I hope this little project will entertain you in the meantime. Quinn Fabray shows up at Rosewood High School, and guess who wants to take her down? **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

"Hanna, he was _totally_ checking you out today in homeroom," Aria said excitedly.

Hanna just shook her head as she opened her locker. "Who would want to check _this_ out?" She glanced down at her extra curvy figure. "Definitely not Sean Ackard. He doesn't know I exist."

"Not true," Spencer assured her. "Remember, he helped you pick up your books that time Shelley Pomroy shoved you into the lockers."

"Fine," Hanna replied. "He knows I exist, but he thinks I'm a loser. Even worse."

"Sorry," Spencer said sheepishly, looking to the floor.

"I'm fine," Hanna assured her friends. "Let's just talk about something else."

"Hey, check out the new girl," Emily said, looking toward the other end of the hallway.

"Wow, she's really pretty," Aria said, eyes wide.

"She is," Emily agreed.

Hanna turned to look down the hallway at the petite blonde in a soft pink mini-dress. "Oh my God," she managed, her jaw dropping.

"Easy Han, she's not really your type," Spencer said with a chuckle.

"No, guys, I know her," Hanna said in disbelief.

"How do you know her?" Spencer asked.

"She's one of my best friends from fat camp," Hanna managed, still gawking.

"Uhh, Hanna are you sure that's where you know her from?" Aria asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"She's lost a lot of weight, but I'd know Lucy anywhere," Hanna confirmed.

As if on cue, the new girl spotted Hanna and rushed toward her.

"Hanna Banana!" The girl threw her arms around Hanna and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh my God Lucy, I can't believe it's you!" Hanna said as they let go of each other.

"Actually, I go by Quinn now," the girl corrected. "It's my—"

"Your middle name," Hanna finished.

Quinn smiled at her for remembering.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked, still in shock.

"Get this," Quinn said excitedly. "My dad got transferred, so I live here in Rosewood now."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me you were moving here?"

"I thought it'd be more fun to surprise you," Quinn said with a smirk.

"Well I'm definitely surprised." Hanna said with a grin. Then her manners kicked in. "Oh, sorry guys this is my friend Luc-, er Quinn."

"Hey Quinn," Aria said with a smile. "I'm Aria, and this is Emily and Spencer."

"So nice to meet Hanna's besties," Quinn said brightly. "Where's Mona?"

"Oh," Hanna said, her smile faltering. "Mona and I aren't really close anymore."

"Bummer," Quinn replied. "You used to talk about her a lot."

Sensing an awkward silence approaching, Spencer spoke up. "Hey Hanna, we're gonna go find Ali and let you two catch up."

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Emily said, as the three girls turned and left down the hallway.

"Your friends seem really nice," Quinn said sweetly.

"They're great." Just then the bell rang, signifying the end of the free period.

"Better go," Quinn said with a frown. "Don't wanna be late on my first day." Hanna nodded. "But hey, we've got to catch up ASAP."

"Sit with us at lunch?" Hanna offered.

"I would, but I'm actually trying out for the cheerleading squad during my lunch period," Quinn said apologetically.

"Cheerleading?" Hanna said skeptically.

"Hey, I know what we used to say about pom-pom girls, but I've gotten really athletic lately, and all those twirls and flips are fun, alright?" Quinn said, slightly embarrassed. "Besides, becoming a cheerleader is the best way to get the jocks to notice me."

"If you say so," Hanna said with a chuckle.

"And who knows, maybe I'll even end up ruling the school," Quinn joked. Hanna frowned as she thought about how much Alison would hate being overthrown by the new girl in town. "Anyway, can we hang out after school instead?"

"Yeah, why don't you come over?" Hanna offered. "I know my mom would love to see you too."

"Sounds great!" Without warning, she wrapped Hanna in another tight hug. "Oooo I'm just so happy to see you again. We're going to have so much fun!"

Hanna hugged her friend back with a smile on her face, but a part of her couldn't shake the feeling that conflict was right around the corner. For now, she'd try her best to keep Quinn away from Alison.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh my God look at us!" Quinn said with a chuckle as she gazed at the picture Hanna was holding. It was one of the two of them at the top of the zip line tower at camp.

"That was such a fun day," Hanna said with a smile. The two girls sat indian style on Hanna's bed.

"Yeah, except those harnesses accentuated all the wrong places," Quinn said wincing. Hanna just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, you look amazing now," Hanna said, trying to mask her jealousy.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a smile. "I feel amazing for the first time in…ever."

"Oh stop, you were always amazing."

"No, I was lucky," Quinn corrected. Hanna raised an eyebrow in question. "To have a friend like you." Hanna rolled her eyes at the cheesy compliment, but couldn't help the smile.

"How did you do it?" Hanna asked curiously after a moment. Looking at Quinn's slim figure, you'd never know how heavy she used to be.

"Just good old-fashioned diet and exercise," Quinn said with a shrug.

"That never works for me," Hanna sighed. "But my friend Alison, she's been…encouraging." Encouraging wasn't the right word and Hanna knew it, but she wasn't ready to talk about exactly what Alison was helping her with—if you could call it helping.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked. "Who's this Alison? I've never heard you talk about her before."

"We just became friends at the beginning of this year, and she's…well, there's no one like her," Hanna said assuredly.

"I'd love to meet her," Quinn said with a nod. "Any friend of Hanna's is a friend of mine."

Hanna smiled nervously. "I'm sure she'd love to meet you too."


	2. The Rivalry Begins

**What does everyone think of the story so far? Should I keep going with it? Thoughts/idea are greatly appreciated!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Oh my God," Alison said in frustration, arriving at the lunch table to join Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emily asked.

"Some bitch in my Algebra class stole my seat, that's what's wrong," Alison answered.

Seating arrangements may seem trivial, but not to Ali. She liked to sit in the very center of the classroom, so the attention was always on her.

"And she had the nerve to flirt with Danny Sedano right in front of me," Alison fumed.

"But you're not into him," Spencer reminded her.

"So not the point Spencer," Alison said, shaking her head. "He's into me. Or he was until _she_ moved in on him."

"Who is she?" Hanna asked, hoping and praying it wasn't who she was thinking.

"Hell if I know her name," Alison answered. Then she frowned, looking across the lunch room. "There she is." The girls all turned to follow Alison's gaze. Hanna spotted Quinn and cringed.

Just then, Quinn caught sight of Hanna and waved.

"Why is she waving at us?" Alison spat. "Oh God, now she's coming over here."

"Uhh Ali, I have something to tell you," Hanna said nervously.

"Not now Hanna," Alison said brushing her off.

"But that girl, she's…" Hanna trailed off.

"Spit it out Hanna," Alison said impatiently.

"Hi guys," Quinn said as she reached the table.

"Ali, this is my friend from camp," Hanna said quietly. "Quinn."

"You must be the famous Alison," Quinn said with a smile. "Hanna's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Alison answered. "That's funny because I've heard absolutely nothing about you." She beamed at Quinn with a satisfied smile.

Quinn laughed nervously.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Alison offered, too politely. That was how Ali played it. Pull them in with fake kindness and smiles, only so she can destroy them. Ali knew a threat when she saw one.

"No, that's okay," Quinn answered. "I have a seat." She nodded toward the table in the center of the cafeteria filled with cheerleaders and jocks.

"Too bad," Alison said with a smug smile.

"Catch you later, Hanna," Quinn said, smiling at Hanna before turning to leave.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What's with your friend Alison?" Quinn asked. She and Hanna were at the mall after school shopping for cute workout clothes. That was the only way Quinn could get Hanna to agree to working out with her.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, playing dumb.

"It just doesn't seem like she likes me very much," Quinn said frowning.

Hanna shook her head. "She just doesn't know you, that's all," she assured her friend. "Once you get to know her, she's great. She can make you feel…really special." The look on Hanna's face told Quinn to give Alison a chance.

"Well, I can't wait to get to know her then," Quinn said with a smile. "Oh my God, this top would look so good on you," Quinn gasped, pulling a light blue workout tank off a rack.

"Quinn, nothing looks good on me," Hanna corrected her.

"Hanna stop," Quinn said seriously. "You are a pretty girl. Don't you see that?"

"All I see when I look in the mirror is too much me," Hanna said quietly.

"But you have so much to work with," Quinn said giving her a once over. "I on the other hand had to lose weight, dye my hair, _and_ get a nose job. You my dear, are already beautiful."

Hanna smiled and blushed as her friend gawked over her.

"I think you look great," Quinn said. "But if you want to start being more healthy, I'm all for it, and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks Quinn," Hanna said appreciatively.

"Of course Hanna Banana, what are friends for? Now, try this on." She handed Hanna the workout tank.

Hanna nodded. "After this, let's go to H&M. I could use a new outfit for school," she said with newfound confidence.

"Hmm, who are we trying to impress?" Quinn said playfully.

"No one," Hanna lied.

"Not buying that, Hanna Marin. Out with it."

"Just some guy, okay," Hanna said blushing.

"Oooh, what's he like?" Quinn asked, intrigued.

"So hot," Hanna said with a sheepish grin.

"Well then we'd better get to work," Quinn chuckled. "That reminds me, I met a guy too. Super cute, super nice."

"Danny Sedano?" Hanna asked before she could stop herself.

"Who?" Quinn frowned. "Oh, the kid from my Algebra class? He's nice, but I'm not really into him like that. This other guy has some real potential."

"Who is he? Hanna asked.

"His name is Sean," Quinn said dreamily.

Hanna felt her heart skip a beat. "Sean Ackard?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think that's his last name. You know him?"

"I, uh…no, not really," Hanna fumbled.

"God, he's so cute isn't he?" Quinn said excitedly.

"Super cute," Hanna agreed, all her confidence deflated.


End file.
